The Only One For Me Is You
by wheresmyluce
Summary: Rachel and Luce. What happened after the kiss in the street and before the scene on the park bench. femslash


The kiss was magical.

It happened there on the street, in front of God and everyone else. Our parents included. The earth moved under my feet. It had nothing to do with the construction workers pounding away nearby and absolutely everything to do with Rachel.

The first time I'd seen her I'd known. It couldn't have been more awkward. Me, in a mad dash to get away from the delightfully inquisitive H and get the flowers sorted for the after wedding celebration. Rachel, in a dress that made her look like a tasty meringue, on her way to start a new life with perhaps the sweetest man either one of us will ever meet. The Wedding March drew my eyes to her. At least I think it was that. It could have just been her. Yes, thinking back, if it had been absolutely quiet I think I still would have looked her way. She's the unstoppable force.

"Come along you two. We're creating a bottleneck." Rachel's father, Ned urged us to the car.

"My luggage." I started to protest.

"In the boot." He smiled sheepishly. His hands crammed into his front pockets and his shoulders pinched. "You seemed otherwise occupied."

A blush crept up my cheeks as Rachel squeezed my hand. She led me to the car where our mums occupied the backseat. Her father slid behind the wheel. Rachel climbed onto the passenger seat and pulled me half onto her lap. I gave her father my address and he easily cut us back into the flow.

What a strange ride over it must have been for the four of them. With me added to the mix it got all the stranger. "Hello mum, Rachel's mum." I smiled as I peered behind Rachel into the back seat.

"Luce." Her mum sounded stiff. A half smile graced her lips but failed to meet her eyes. "My daughter fancies you. Do you fancy her?"

"I do indeed." I answered straight away. There was no need to mull it over.

"That will do for now." Her tone never softened. "Tomorrow you will join us for brunch. There are many matters to discuss."

"Yes, I suppose there are."

"I'm so happy for you both, darling." My mum said through tears. Her hand grasped mine behind Rachel's head. "It's lovely the way you two complement each other."

Ned nodded in agreement as we weaved through traffic. "Like Barbie and ... well, er Barbie."

Rachel's mum looked as though a spectacularly juicy lemon wedge had just been shoved into her mouth. The rest of us shared a good laugh.

I was never so grateful for the crowded street outside my flat. It required Ned to double park. The traffic behind him tooting like mad.

Ned retrieved my two bags and set them on the curb. His smile was almost as charming as Rachel's. "Your mum is absolutely right, Luce. You two have never looked lovelier." He grabbed us both in a clumsy but sweet hug. "Off you go."

Rachel waved the trio off then grabbed my bags. "We should hurry. I don't want to waste a single moment."

"Nor do I." I agreed and took a bag from her. "It's just up these steps." I thought of my humble home in comparison to the spacious flat she shared with Heck. I turned round to face her. "I'm afraid it isn't much. I-"

Her generous smile combined with a wink nearly did me in. "There's only one thing concerning me at this time, Luce. Does it have a bed?"

My breath caught. My brown eyed girl made my knees go weak. I nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

"Right. Move along please." She took the keys when I hesitated at the top step. She opened the door and hustled us both inside. My luggage dropped and forgotten the moment the door closed behind me. Her hands grasped my hips and pressed me back against the door at the same time those gorgeous lips of hers smashed into mine.

"Ahem." The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat suddenly caught our attention. We scattered apart like sparks from flint.

"Edie." We both exclaimed together.

I'd forgotten all about asking her to water the plants while I was away.

"That's my name. Ask me again and I'll tell you the same." She was grinning so hard I imagined her cheeks must hurt. "Luce and Rachel. Isn't this an interesting development." Her eyebrows raised in mock shock. "Now who's ecstatic?"

Rachel smiled through her blush. Her hands clasped behind her back, like a wildly anxious schoolgirl. Her mega watt smile beaming so bright it left me senseless. "I am, Edie. I've never been more ecstatic. I feel just like Maria Von Trapp in the 'Sound of Music.' I could burst into song at any moment."

"Surely you're exaggerating."

"Rubbish. Let the girl talk, Luce. She really does look as though she might explode. Come to think of it you do as well." She hooked her arm around Rachel and tried to lead her away.

"Hold on." I caught Edie's hand and pulled her backward. "It's grand seeing you. We can talk more after the weekend. Rachel and I need a chance to chat."

"Hmm, yes, chat?" Her eyebrows shot up so high I thought they were in danger of falling off. "Is that the new code word? My book must be outdated."

"Ha, ha. You're so funny, Edie." I tried a smile like Rachel's. "It's a shame you can't stay."

"Oh, but I could."

"But you won't."

"No," she said at last. "Love is in the air. You can't fight that. Just one question before I'm off." She lightly elbowed Rachel's side. "You kissed Luce. I've wanted to do that for years. How is she?"

"Edie!" I scolded her. "You're incorrigible."

"Which is why I'm your best friend." she kept grinning. Her baby blues flitting back and forth between Rachel and I expectantly. "Out with it Rach. Is she a good kisser?"

"Shakespeare would write sonnets about her."

What a powerful thing to say. It left me reeling. Very much like the day she'd come running into the shop and told me we weren't meant to be. That day I'd been nearly broken. A breakup to do with a relationship that had never even begun. Kisses that made me want to write poetry. Then a chance encounter with Heck. Poor, sweet, adorable Heck. He didn't deserve this. No one did.

The door closed behind Edie and Rachel was fast approaching. I sidestepped into the kitchen. The first thing I could put between us was the refrigerator door. "Fancy a drink? I've got wine, juice, so-"

"I only want you, Luce." Her soft hand slid atop mine. The door closed and she moved closer.

"Wait." I held my free hand up. "Earlier you said you could do this. I believe you. It's just that I believed you the other day too. The day you said you couldn't. What's happened with Heck? Does he know?"

Her gorgeous smile faltered. Tears glistened in her big, brown eyes. She brought her hand to her mouth and slowly backed away.

I felt gutted. How could I hurt her? I only wanted to love her. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too." Her normally confident voice held a tremor. She took a few minutes to gather herself. A myriad of emotions drifted across her porcelain skin. The tears shimmered but never fell. She was strong.

"You've every right to question me. I have waffled. It's complicated. At least it was. It's straight now. Heck knows. He's left me." The last words were nearly cut off as she struggled with her control.

"Oh, Rach." I whispered and stepped forward to meet her. I smiled and pulled her close. "It'll get sorted." Her head rested against my shoulder. My hands stroking her back. "You'll be okay."

"Yes," she agreed. "_We_ will." She stressed the word, 'we.' "We can all start sorting things out tomorrow." Her fingers clasped the zipper on my jacket. "Right at this very moment though the only thing I want to concentrate on is you." She eased the zipper undone and slid the jacket from my shoulders. "And while you absolutely rock the layered look I must say that right now you are wearing entirely too many clothes."

I laughed. I thought how I couldn't agree more as I shrugged the jacket the rest of the way off. I traced my fingers below her chin, waiting until her gaze settled on me. "You're sure this is what you want?"

A hard kiss was my answer. My back hit the wall beside the stove. The spice rack above our heads jostled raining a handful of plastic bottles on us. "First, thorns in my bum. Now, spices on my head. You're dangerous to love, Rach."

Her smile was fast and sure. "I can assure you I'm worth the risk."

"Of that, I've no doubt." I ran my thumb across her bottom lip. It was soft and yielding. "She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed. She is a woman, therefore to be won."

"Oh my God, you're quoting Shakespeare." She kissed me again. Harder than the last time. One hand slipping into my hair while the other tugged at my belt. "It's definitely love." She announced minutes later when she backed away long enough to pull two shirts over my head.

She frowned when she realized I still had another shirt on. "If I don't get a look at you soon I'll go mad.

"Well, now." I took hold of the hem and hastily pulled it off. "Wouldn't want that to happen. Better?"

"You're gorgeous," she breathed out slowly. Her hands reached out and brought me closer. Her breath tickling against my ear. Her thigh pressed between mine at the same time I licked my tongue along her neck. Her pulse danced against my lips. It's tempo steadily rising.

"You make me want to be wild." I murmured. I'd pulled her shirt free and enjoyed the feel of her skin against mine.

"I'm so glad it's not just me." She pushed me backward out of the kitchen and against another door.

"Unless you've always fancied a shag in a closet I suggest we make a turn here."

I should have been more specific. We both twisted. Tried to compensate. Overdid it and slipped to the floor. A fit of giggles struck her. Then me. We laughed ourselves out of breath.

Rachel collected herself first. Her eyes darkened. In the next instant her hands were on my breasts. Her lips on my mouth. Her body pressed tightly to mine.

"I honestly do have a bed." I managed to speak when her lips started teasing their way lower.

"I believe you." She undid the snap and zipper on her jeans. She shimmied out of them and I was treated to the sight of more of her creamy curves. "You can prove it to me later. I can't wait another minute. Get your pants off."

I didn't argue. I lifted my hips against her and she did the rest. There'd be rug burns in the morning. It didn't matter. Small price to pay to be with the woman you love.

"You're sure you haven't done this before?" I questioned as she sucked a nipple into her mouth. Her fingers tweaking the other until I was left panting.

"I rented a movie." Her tongue swirled against me. She alternated between sucking and licking then added some gentle nips.

"You're a damn quick study." I moaned and gathered my strength to make a move. I hooked her legs with mine and spun us until she was on the bottom. "I've done this before there are some things I could show- oh bloody hell." I gave up when her hand moved between my legs. She wanted to lead. Every nerve I had was awake and on fire. I didn't feel the need to object.

We rolled again. She got on top. She was completely naked now. The muscles in her thigh clenching as she slid it between mine. We were both so wet she easily worked up a steady pace.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The surrealistic nature of the moment wasn't lost on me. I'd dreamt of her that first night. Her smile and her laugh. The spark in her eyes.

A string of curses escaped my lips. We were both gasping. The moisture practically fusing us together. I brought my hand against her center. She yelped and bucked. Both of us shuddered.

I pulled her down against me. My lips softly passing over hers. "I'm in love with you. I knew it at first glance."

"Me too. What you said that night at dinner. Remember when I got so riled up? You scared me. Every word you said was true. In less time than it takes to blink your lovely green eyes I knew with every fiber of my being it was you. It was like there was nothing else. No church, no groom, no bridesmaids. Only you. Sweet, wonderful, beautiful, sexy you. I didn't even know I was missing something until there was you. After that the ache to be with you was overwhelming."

"Mutualer."

"That's a brilliant word. I'm calling Webster's now. It needs to be added straight away."

I held onto her. "Screw Webster. We'll make our own book with our own words. We'll be eptacular together."

"Infuckingdeed."

* * *

88888888

_Better late than never, Crimes. Sorry about the delay. Hope you dig it :)_

_Inspired by IMAY and my own brown eyed girl _

_My screen name says it all. I became a Lenaholic while watching Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles. Then found Imagine Me & You and fell head over heels in love with Luce and Rach. This is my first IMAY fic. I'm a huge fan. Ol Parker created some truly wonderful characters and Lena and Piper brought them to life like no one else could have. I sincerely hope I've done them justice._

_88888888_

Thanks for reading. Comments rock socks. Just sayin'.


End file.
